File talk:Magellan TS.jpg
Version Removing the AD text doesn't make it a fanart... a fanart is an image created by the fans, the picture is original, otherwise all text-blanked picture would be fanarts. I don't see any point in using the raw, since there isn't any bubble in the image there is no really difference between the raw and the scan. The only difference is the advertisement text that is removed, we won't miss it since it doesn't belong to the picture. Look at this. His right arm is behind his back in the first fanart version (posted by Fire-Fist-Portgas-D.-Ace), but officially (volume 65) it is wrong. Text-removing and redrawing will cause error. --Klobis 23:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The image should be reverted to the full image without the text. I mean the one originally uploaded by Levi. Also Klobis you honestly do not know what fanart is. Please learn what it is before making yourself look ignorant. SeaTerror 01:24, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You didn't answer my comment, SeaTerror. --Klobis 02:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) How can I "answer" a comment? The point is it isn't fanart. Fanart only refers to fanmade art pieces or colored in images. SeaTerror 04:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) About kappa you are right, in Magellan's case it's only text on black background. Anyway it's not a big deal... when the volume comes out, the problem will be solved. He isn't right at all. There is no fanart anywhere on here. By his logic every single image on the wikia is fanart. Especially anime images since they were made by Toei and not Oda. 20:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) He was referring to this (scanlation) and this. Since there were ads on the jump version, when they were removed by the scanlation group, the arm was removed too. Technically even in the original version you weren't able to see the arm too, since there were ads. That still doesn't make it fanart. Either way this image should be reuploaded to the version you created. SeaTerror 21:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The file needs to be reverted back to Levi's original upload. Klobis reveals that he's ignorant and doesn't know what fan art is so Yata should have paid attention and reverted it back to Levi's before locking the page. SeaTerror 16:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The current version is perfect. No need to use a picture with redrawn parts. The current version does not show the entire body and should be reverted to that version. We all know all you have a hard on for Klobis but you have to realize that Klobis is not the God you think he is. SeaTerror 17:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The previous version shows an entire body not drawn by Oda, so it's not worth anything. And as much as you'd like it, please don't try to get involved in my sexual life. Talk pages are not for trolling, keep it to the chat. Actually all of it was drawn by Oda. The only thing anybody would have needed to do was put black ink on a very small area. The other image is completely better. Also you don't know what trolling is it seems. SeaTerror 17:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) You don't know what is hidden behind the text. It isn't all black at all. Just look at Magellan's arms: in the redrawn version, the left one is simply absent, and the border of the right one has been completely guessed (the elbow is particularly ugly). The redrawn version is thus speculative. I'm neutral on this because the "full version" doesn't show much more, so this version is more than enough. Anyway I don't see any problem in reverting it. I think you're looking at the wrong image. The left arm isn't absent at all. The only odd thing is it seems Oda put the right hand in an impossible position. There's also nothing ugly about it. Still doesn't make it fan art anyway and the full version is better. Oda will probably redraw it for the tankoban anyway. SeaTerror 19:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Deleted File Talk Pages